The First Valentin's Day
by TristEvaLover
Summary: Tristepi quiere celebrar San Valentin pero Eva se encuentra muy extraña. Que sera?


**Este es mi primer fanfic y decidi hacer uno de TristEva. Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

Eran las diez de la mañana en el reino sadida y los pájaros cantaban alegremente en los arboles del castillo. Hubiera sido una linda y tierna escena de no ser por que los pájaros despertaron a Tristepin. El chico trato de seguir durmiendo pero el insistente ruido no lo dejo así que tuvo que levantarse. Se había preparado para comenzar otro día mas de tranquilidad en el reino sadida y hacer cosas como entrenar y molestar accidentalmente ( se supone) al hermano de Amalia. Pero cuando se levanto y observo el calendario se dio cuenta del día que era...

-_14 de Flovor, 14 de Flovor..._14 de Flovor! Es San valentón! - El día que todos los enamorados con Él habían esperado. Lo tenía todo planeado para ese día. Primero iría donde su hermosa Ocra y la sorprendería con un ramo de flores (Claro que le pidió ayuda a Amalia, pues no quería que pasara lo que paso la ultima vez que recogió las flores solo), mas tarde irían a un picnic a la orilla del rio y para finalizar harían ciertas "cosas" que no se deben de mencionar en publico.

Rápidamente se vistió con sus ropas normales ( Pero esta vez estaban limpias) , cogió en ramo de flores que estaba en su velador y corrió al comedor. Pero mientras corría por los pasillos, paso por la pieza de Eva para saber si ya se había levantado o no. Ya se estaba imaginando la escena de verla todavía durmiendo y como él se ha acercaba a besarla como en los cuentos de hadas.

Pero su fantasía no le duro mucho pues en cuanto entro vio que no había nadie en la habitación y se desilusiono bastante.-_Bueno, todavía puedo ir sorprenderla en el desayuno.-_Pensó mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el lugar.

En cuanto llego se encontró con Ruel y los guardias sadidas tomando desayuno, pero Eva no se encontraba allí.

-Hola Ruel! -Saludo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Buenos días Pinpan.- Saludo el anciano, quien se fijo en el ramo de flores que el yopuka sostenía.- No me digas, son para Evangelyne?-pregunto.

-Sip- Respondió con una sonrisa bastante tonta. Ruel solo levanto una ceja y lo miro con extrañesa. Tristepin se intrigo por la respuesta del Anutrof. - Que pasa con eso?

-Umh...Mira, no es normal que un hombre se acuerde y se motive por esta fecha... Normalmente es la mujer la que se pone romántica y todo el rollo.- Tristepin solo asintió. - Bueno, tampoco creo que Eva sea del tipo de mujer que se preocupe de estas fechas...

-Si, y es por eso que la voy a sorprender. - Dijo Pinpan muy orgulloso de si mismo. Si había algo que sabia era que su novia nunca iba a dar el primer paso, pero si él lo daba la respuesta de parte de ella seria muy linda.

El Yopuka termino de desayunar y rápidamente le pregunto a Ruel si habia visto a su amada.

-Lo siento mucho pero no la eh visto.- La respuesta desalentó al joven bastante.-Pero puede que este con Amalia.- Tristepin agradeció por el dato y salió corriendo en busca de Amalia.

Llego al patio del castillo y se encontró con la princesa, quien estaba respondiendo a un montón de cartas de sus -supuestos- se acerco a ella y pregunto.

-Buenos días, emh...no esta Eva contigo?- La princesa lo miro extrañada y le digo:

-No, pensé que estaba contigo. A lo mejor esta en el comedor.- Sugirió la princesa.

-No, yo vengo desde allá y no estaba-Respondió desilusionado. Ya iba a ser la hora del almuerzo y todavía no la encontraba, y si no la encontraba no podría tener su picnic con ella.

-Tal vez esta donde tu estatua!-

-Tienes razón! Gracias!- El yopuka corrió directamente a su estatua. Paso por el pasillo principal y salió al bosque.

No le tomo mucho tiempo para llegar al lugar y para su grata sorpresa la chica se encontraba allí sentada. Trato de sorprenderla por atrás, pero su torpeza de Yopuka causo que pisara una rama y la chica se sobresalto del susto.

-H-Hola Eva- saludo tímidamente el chico. Si, a veces podía ser muy seguro de si mismo, pero en ese momento la Ocra se veía muy hermosa. Lucia como siempre pero algo la hacia verse mas radiante. La chica se paro inmediatamente y respondió al saludo.

-Bu-Buenos días Pinpan- La chica estaba muy sonrojada y , ni si quiera ellos podían entender como era que, después de llevar casi un año juntos (desde que se dieron cuento de su amor por el otro), Haberse besado un montón de veces y hecho la cosa que hacen los adultos, todavía se sonrojaban al mínimo tacto o demostración de amor. Tristepin noto que su amada tenia unos papeles en la mano, pero en cuanto los miro ella los escondió tras su espalda.

-Eva yo quería...umh...bueno...entre- No alcanzo a terminar la frase pues Eva lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento mucho, pero ahora tengo que ir a trabajar- Dijo muy nerviosamente Evangelyne.

-P-Pero te quería dar- La chica no lo dejo terminar a frase por que comenzó a alejarse rápidamente.

-Te veo mas tarde.- El chico quedo allí plantado muy desilusionado por la respuesta de la chica. La vio alejarse y el emprendió camino al comedor. Ya era tarde y no iba a poder ir a un picnic con Eva. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al lugar. Se sentó y comió en silencio.

A cada pregunta que le hacían respondía con un gruñido desanimado. Y para su fortuna, Amalia se la paso hablando sobre como le habían llegado mas cartas que nunca, cosa que evito las preguntas incomodas. Luego de almorzar fue en busca de su espada (La cual había dejado escondida en su habitación a pedido de Rubilax, quien no quería oír, ver, o saber algo sobre las demostraciones de amor entre los dos tortolitos.) En cuanto llego al lugar saco a Rubilax y lo puso en su cinto. El Shushu se sorprendió de verlo solo, triste y abandonado.

-Dime, a señora aburrida no le gustaron las flores y te dejo plantado?- Pregunto el Shushu como si fuera algo muy común.

-No, no, de hecho...no alcance ni a darle las flores.-Respondió apenado el guardián.

-Sabes algo, te has preguntado si vuestra relacion da para mas?- Pregunto el Shushu con un tomo bastante curioso.

-A que te refieres Rubi?- Pregunto el Yopuka confundido.

-Quiero decir que su relación no el la mas estable. Ella normalmente se burla de ti llamándote idiota, el cual por cierto eres, y te deja plantado.

-Te equivocas Rubi! Ella me amo y yo la amo.- Respondió con toda seguridad.- Y aparte, cabeza de yopuka lo usa como apodo cariñoso ahora.- El Yopuka se cruzo de brazos y miro de rejo a la espada.

-Bien, piensa lo que quieras.-

El chico salió de la pieza y camino a la arena donde entrenaría las próximas 8 horas. De alguna forma lograría subir su animo y olvidar las palabras del shushu. No llevaba ni 5 minutos entrenando cuando escucho la voz de Evangelyne, bastante molesta. El Yopuka se sorprendió y se asomo por la entrada de la arena.

Encontró a su amada Ocra caminando bastante molesta e irritada, y vio el por que: Armand la seguía con un ramo enorme de rosas.-_Estúpido, no sabe que las flores favoritas de Eva son los lilliums y no las rosas-_ Se dijo el cabello.

-Vamos Evangelyne, tu mereces algo mejor que ese idio-

-Con todo el respeto príncipe, podría dejar de llamarlo idiota?- respondió cordialmente la chica.- Ahora si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer- La Ocra se fue caminando, pero el Sadida hiso algo que no debió haber hecho...la agarro del brazo.

-Vas a venir conmigo!- Dijo él mientras la tiraba hacia él. Eva puso una mueca de dolor.

-Suéltame! Me esta doliendo!- Trato de zafarse, pero el agarre del sadida era muy fuerte.

PAF!

Un golpe directo en la cara de Armand. Eva se logro sacar a Armand de encima, el cual cayo de golpe en el suelo.

-Te dijo que la soltaras.- Trsitepin sostenía el brazo de Eva con delicadeza mientras miraba al Sadida con unos ojos de asesino que habrían asustado hasta al propio Gultard.

El príncipe solo se paro y dirigió una cara de odio al Yopuka.

-Estas bien mi amor?- Pregunto con delicadeza el caballero a la Ocra.

-S-Si...G-gracias- Respondió Evangelyne mientras sacaba su brazo de los de Tritepin.-Y-Yo...emh...tengo que hacer un par de cosas. En cuanto las termine te veo.- La chica salió corriendo de allí.

El Yopuka se quedo allí parado, otra vez. Volvo a su entrenamiento muy desanimado.

Se concentro mucho y no se dio cuento de que ya eran las 7 de la noche. Pronto tendría que ir a cenar, así que decidió ir a ducharse a su habitación.

Pero en cuanto subió se encontró con un traje da gala en su cama . Era como la camisa que solía usar, pero era negra y tenia las cruces en rojo, y tenia una apenas la nota pero logro entenderla.

"_Ponte esto, toma el ramo de flores que esta en el velador, ve al patio norte (ya sabes, el que tiene la terraza al lado del rio) a las diez y por favor no la cagues. -Amalia-"_

Tristepin no entendió muy bien que era lo que pasaba, pero decidió hacerle caso a Amalia. Se ducho y se vistió. Cogió el ramo y bajo al primer piso rápidamente. Camino por un pasillo lleno de arboles y llego al patio.

Estaba decorado con muchas flores, varias velas colgaban de los arboles y había una mesa con dos sillas y tenia comida encima. Era una escena muy romántica. De repente comenzó a sentir unos pasos.

-H-Hola ca-cariño- El joven se giro para ver de quien se trataba. Era Evangelyne. Era Evangelyne en un vestido rojo y con un poco de maquillaje. Tristepin solo se quedo viéndola con cara de tonto. Como iba a pensar si se en contrataba justo en frente de la mujer mas bella del mundo de los 12.

-Ho-Ho-Hola E-Eva- Respondió de tranquilizarse y se paro al lado y le ofreció el brazo. Ella respondió el ofrecimiento de buena manera y Triste pin la guio a la mesa. Pero antes de dejarla ella le apretó el brazo cariñosamente y le pidió disculpas.

-Siento no haber estado contigo durante el día-Bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-No te preocupes- El chico le sonrió y corrió la silla de ella para atrás para que se sentara. Luego él se sentó. Conversaron mientras comían y a cada pequeña demostración de cariño, se terminaban sonrojando. Y Tristepin hacia cumplidos acerca de lo bien que se veía la chica, cosa que lograba que ella terminara totalmente roja. Pero era la verdad, o eso pensaba el yopuka, pero no era ni el maquillaje o el vestido...algo mas la hacia ver mas radiante. Se dio cuenta de eso en la mañana, pero todavía no sabia que era.

En cuanto termino la cena, Tristepin la guio a una banca cerca del rio y los dos se sentaron allí. Pero antes de que pudiera abrazar a la chica, Eva se giro le tomo las dos manos al chico. Su mirada era seria, pero no se veía enojada.

-Tristepin- Solo lo llamaba por su nombre completo cuando era algo muy importante- Yo tengo algo que decirte.

-Que pasa mi amor?- Tristepin no entendía lo pasaba y solo se digno a escucharla.

-La semana pasada fui adonde las aniripsas y hoy en la mañana fue a buscar los resultados. Tristepin, esto es algo muy importante, yo...yo estoy embarazada...vamos a tener un hijo...

Muchas cosas pasaron por la cabeza del joven Yopuka, todavía no lo podía comprender bien. Evangelyne solo lo vio con cara de preocupación y pensaba en el peor escenario. Que Tristepin la abandonaría y ella se quedaría sola para siempre. Tristepin no gesticulaba ninguna palabra y eso aumento la preocupación de la Ocra. Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos verdes.

Pero entonces sintió los brazos alrededor de los suyos. Y vio la gran sonrisa del Yopuka.

-Enserio?! Eva, mi amor, eso es lo mejor que nos ah pasado!- Acto seguido el chico se paro todavía abrazándola y la tomo de la cintura y la elevo mientras ella solo sonreía y lloraba de felicidad. Había pasado todo el día pensando en como darle la noticia y vio que su elección tuvo éxito. Tristepin la acerco y la beso con todo el cariño del mundo y ella lo respondió con mucho cariño. Estuvieron así durante unos momentos hasta que el chico la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su pieza, cosa que a ella no le importo. Los dos querían un poco de privacidad.

Definitivamente era el mejor regalo que los dos pudieron haber recibido en su vida.


End file.
